1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink from an ink ejection port.
2. Description of Related Art
A known ink-jet head uses a piezoelectric actuator for applying pressure to ink contained in a pressure chamber that communicates with an ink ejection port, so that ink is ejected from the ink ejection port. In a certain ink-jet head of this type, a drive signal is given to the piezoelectric actuator through a wire connected to the piezoelectric actuator. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-193497 discloses an ink-jet head that adopts, as a flexible wire board, a COF (Chip On Film) on a surface of which a driver IC having a drive circuit therein is mounted. One end of the COF is connected to an upper face of the piezoelectric actuator, and the other end thereof is connected to a printed board.